Elliot Carver
Elliot Carver is the main antagonist in the 1997 James Bond film, Tomorrow Never Dies. He is based off of mass media moguls Robert Maxwell and Rupert Murdoch. In fact, Maxwell perished on his yacht, ironically the headline for Carver’s demise. He is portrayed by Jonathan Pryce who also portrayed Mr. Dark, Seamus O'Rourke, General Vavarin Delatombe, and the High Sparrow. Biography Past Elliot Carver was born in Hong Kong, officially an orphan. He is the illegitimate son of a German woman who died in childbirth and Lord Roverman, a press tycoon. A Chinese family took the boy for a one-time fee of 50 pounds. 30 years later, Carver confronted and blackmailed Roverman into suicide and took over his media empire. Elliot Carver went to college in Hong Kong and received a degree in the communication arts. He was hired as a meteorologist at a Hong Kong Television Station; a few years later, he became the anchorman of the station. He often sexually harassed his female coworkers, to the point that one of them fled Hong Kong to get away from him. At some point he met and married Paris McKenna. In the present In the present, Carver is a billionaire international media mogul of the German-based mass media company, the Carver Media Group. He frequently uses his influence to gain an advantage for his firm or wreak havoc on opponents. Moreover, CMG doesn't merely report the news – it creates it; CMGN is the first to report on scandals and disasters because it causes them to happen. A scene of Carver's daily teleconference with the various heads of his divisions demonstrates this: News of the Day – "floods in Pakistan, riots in Paris and a plane crash in California"; Software – all current releases of CMG's software are loaded with bugs that will force consumers to upgrade for years, etc. To boost his viewership, he instructs his head of television to call the President of the United States and threaten to release scandalous photos of him with a cheerleader in a Chicago hotel room if he doesn't sign a bill lowering cable rates - and then to release the photos anyway when he complies. During the CMG Satellite Network Inaugural Party, Carver denies a rumor to his guests that after British beef baron Sir Angus Black lost £10,000 in a game of poker to him and refused to pay up, he exacted revenge by releasing stories on Mad Cow Disease. He further claimed there was even less truth to the rumor the French paid him 100 million francs to keep the stories running for another year. In the film In the film, he attempts to start a war between the British and Chinese, hoping to wipe out the existing Chinese leadership in Beijing so his cohort could take over. Beyond the massive publicity such a war would produce, a friendlier political atmosphere would allow the Carver Media Group Network to secure exclusive broadcasting rights in China for the next century, something that the existing Chinese politicians have refused. Elliot Carver first appears in the movie at the headquarters of his media empire in Hamburg, Germany, overseeing the sinking of the British warship HMS Devonshire in the South China Sea at the hands of his torpedo-like "SEA-VAC" drill. He then has his men steal a cruise missile from the sunken ship, which they have made impossible to be tracked by the British Government. He is later seen at the launch party for his new satellite network, where he gets unusually aggressive with Paris. He develops an instant suspicion of James Bond when the secret agent questions him regarding the sunken ship. He has his henchmen capture and attempt to interrogate Bond, but he escapes and cuts off power to Carver's live international broadcast. When learning it was Bond who caused him and his network international embarrassment, Carver tells Paris to get information from him as to why he was at the party and what he knows. Carver believed that Bond is merely a former acquaintance; when he discovers that they are ex-lovers and that his wife was less than honest with him about her past relationship with 007, he has Paris killed by his henchman, assassin Dr. Kaufman, who is skilled in the art of chakra torture. This establishes for Bond a personal motivation to complete his mission, although many Bond movies include the "sacrificial lamb" to spur the British secret agent along the way. Carver runs his operations on a stealth boat that can move undetected by radar. Bond and Chinese People's External Security Force agent Wai Lin infiltrate his boat and learn Carver is going to fire the missile at Beijing to wipe out the existing Chinese government and replace them with a government who will grant him his desired broadcasting rights. Carver is ultimately killed by Bond at the film's climax. After Bond and Wai Lin have taken out most of his army, Carver holds Bond at gunpoint and delivers a rant about his master plan, which Bond uses to his advantage by secretly activating Carver's SEA-VAC drill. Carver is then disarmed by Bond, who then pushes him into the path of the gigantic drill, informing Carver that he forgot that a crucial rule of the media is to give the people what they want. Carver screams as the drill steadily approaches, and Bond stands by as the drill tears Carver to shreds. Bond would later foil Carver's plan by implanting detonators on the missile to ensure that it'll be set off before it launches itself. Bond and Wai Lin then take cover by going underwater as the missile explodes, killing a pinned Stamper and destroying the stealth ship in the process. With Carver's plan foiled, M releases a news story stating that Carver has drowned while on board his luxury yacht in the South China Sea, while the authorities believed he committed suicide. Quote Gallery CarverMedia.png|Carver addresses his media empire CarverLaunchesSatelite.png|Carver at the launch of his satellite CarverLaunchFail.png|Carver after Bond has ruined the launch of his satellite CarverDefeat.png|Carver sees his dream ruined Carvers_death.jpg|Carver seconds before his death Carver's death 2.png|Carver's death Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:007 Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Hypocrites Category:Spouses Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional